


Find a Place to Feel Good

by tailsbeth



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Divorce mentioned, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mental Health Issues, Robbe's background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Robbe goes to meet Sander's mum but Sander is surprised when he learns all about Robbe's past.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 156





	1. zaterdag, 12:09

**Author's Note:**

> So in classic Wtfock style, I'm breaking this into tiny chunks (or clips) as I'm just writing when I can. Currently full of the cold so using fanfic as a distraction when I can! 
> 
> Title is a lyric from Treat People With Kindness by Harry Styles since I happened to be listening to it whilst writing.

‘Are you sure about this? If it’s too soon, we can cancel. She won’t mind,’ Sander rambled sweetly as he and Robbe walked along the pavement together. Robbe shook his head and dragged Sander along with him as he stepped up his pace.

‘I want to meet her. This is normal and I think we could do with some normal, don’t you?’ 

Sander mumbled a quick yes grumpily, Robbe gave his hand a squeeze and Sander looked up to see Robbe’s smile.

‘You know you can’t use that smile to every argument?’

Robbe giggled like a child, he knew the power he had. Sander slowed up, as they reached a modern apartment building. He looked at the building and then back to the ground. Robbe put a hand through Sander’s hair, stopping at his neck and stroking over his hairline with his thumb.

‘Well when that doesn’t work, I can always do this.’ Robbe stepped in and placed a delicate kiss on Sander’s lips. Sander rested his forehead on Robbe’s.

‘Okay, you win,’ he whispered before straightening up and pulling some keys out of his pocket. He pulled away towards the door, Robbe followed looking up at the building with wide eyes.


	2. zaterdag, 12:20

Robbe felt privileged to be entering Sander's home. Sander was a fairly private person, but after everything that had happened he knew he could trust Robbe to be a part of his world completely.

Robbe was fascinated as soon as they entered the apartment, the high walls of the hallway were coated in a dark forest green colour and adorned in art work. They stopped at the coat rack to the right of the door, shuffling off layers and shoes. As Sander took his time on his laces, a painting next to them caught Robbe’s attention. It was of a young woman, Auburn hair but with a gaze Robbe recognised somehow.

'I don’t think I’ve aged too badly.’ 

Robbe turned to see an older version of the painting come to life standing in the door way; Sander’s mum. She smiled at Robbe, stepping forward to look at the painting herself.

‘Sander’s dad painted it. That’s where he gets all his talent from. I can barely draw stick figures.’

Robbe turned briefly to Sander with an impressed smirk on his face, Sander held his head in his hand. A rosy rinse bled across his cheeks and he headed for the kitchen. The coffee machine churned and Sander noticed a tray on top of the oven, the smell of gingerbread swamping the room.

Robbe was finally guided in the kitchen, Sander’s mum placed an arm lightly around his shoulder. He sat down in a chair already pulled out as if waiting for him. Sander watched amusedly from the kitchen counter, already nibbling on some gingerbread. Gingerbread brought him back to childhood, his mum would make hundreds of biscuits every Christmas. Now it was just enough to feed his festive addiction.

'Mrs Driesen, your home is so nice. Your Christmas decorations look much better than the ones in our apartment.’

Sander rolled his eyes at the use of 'Mrs Driesen', Robbe shrugged his shoulders at him whilst Sander’s mum wasn’t looking, pouring out three cups of coffee. His mum chuckled, placing the cups down on the table, putting one down in front of an empty chair and sending a pointed glare toward Sander. He instantly slid off the counter, wrapping his mum in a hug from behind before sitting next to Robbe.

‘Thank you Robbe. Please just call me Paulina, we’re not a formal bunch. As you’ll have no doubt figured from Sander,' she finally replied, raising a single brow before sipping her coffee. Sander could feel Robbe’s leg ever so slightly shake, he looked at him proudly. He wanted this to go well so badly and Sander knew in that moment that Robbe loved him, truly. He took a mental snapshot, he knew he would need this another day, he could only hope not soon. And then came the dreaded questioning...

‘'So Robbe, tell me about yourself.’


	3. zaterdag, 12:29

Despite Sander’s insistence, Robbe was committed to meeting his mum. Now he was completely regretting that decision. Every scrap of moisture dried up in his throat. Tumbleweed flew through his mind.

‘Whilst my boyfriend reboots, I’ll start him off,’ Sander half joked, giving Robbe’s hand a quick squeeze to make sure he was still responsive. Robbe smiled at the word ‘boyfriend’, he felt a warmth just hearing it.

‘Sorry, sorry. I’m new to this whole boyfriend business.’

Paulina chuckled under her breath before sipping her coffee.

‘Well I’ve been doing this enterprise project at school; it’s got me thinking I might want to study business at university. Business or biology, anyway.’

Both Sander and his mum gave Robbe an identical surprised yet impressed gaze. Sander really was the double of his mum.

‘Maybe you can help my son actually make a business from his talents,’ Paulina suggested with a single raised eyebrow. Sander rolled his eyes before pulling Robbe closer, taking the chance to caress lightly under Robbe’s t-shirt.

‘He already helps me. Robbe is my muse.’

A milky pink blush spread over Robbe’s face, which he quickly tried to cover with his hands.

‘Sander, stop embarrassing the poor boy!’

Sander kissed Robbe’s head a few times, trying to peel Robbe’s hands away from his face. Robbe took a breath, a little tension had escaped from his chest. Before he could think of what to say next, they were interrupted by the telephone. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard a landline ring, it reminded him of his mum. She insisted on keeping on, the sound made him smile fondly. As he daydreamed, Sander’s mum had answered.

‘Sander, it’s school. They want to discuss your next semester, remember?’

‘Ah shit, I forgot they were calling. I have to take this; I’ll try and be quick. Okay?’ Sander looked at Robbe like he was leaving him behind to go to war, not just taking a phone call in the next room.

‘Sander, he’ll be fine. Don’t leave them waiting, those admin staff scare me.’

Robbe chuckled, he gave Sander a reassuring nod. Sander gave him a quick peck and dashed past his mum and into the next room.

‘On with the interrogation!’ Paulina announced jovially. She poured them some more coffee and brought some of the biscuits to the table.

‘Help yourself. Before Sander gets to them all,’

Robbe laughed and grabbed one. He could see why Sander adored them, they tasted divine.

‘So, what about your family? Sander mentioned you were living in a flat share or something.’

Robbe almost choked on his biscuit, the moisture vacuumed out of his mouth again. He rubbed his hand on his thighs nervously.

‘Yeah, it’s a temporary thing. Mum hasn’t been well but she’s coming home this week. Although we may stay at the flat over Christmas, still deciding, making arrangements.’

‘What about your dad?’

Robbe paused before answering. He fidgeted with his hands, looking at the door Sander was behind. Paulina placed her coffee cup down. She put her hand on Robbe’s knee.

‘You don’t have to talk about it Robbe, it’s oka-’

‘He and mum broke up earlier this year. I sort of blocked out what exactly caused it. They screamed at each other all the time. In the morning, when I got home from school, dinner. Nothing was ever right. Mum has always dealt with depression, anxiety but pile all that on top and-’

Robbe felt a tear run down his face. Paulina nodded, occasionally stroking her thumb over Robbe’s hand. He didn’t even remember taking it but he didn’t want to let go.

‘She’s been in hospital since October. My dad tried to get me to move in with him but after all he’s put Mum though, I couldn’t stand him. Luckily a friend had a spare room, so yeah. Worked out.’

Paulina looked up, above Robbe’s eyeline and gave a nod. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Robbe. Robbe melted into the familiar smell, touch. Sander planted kiss after kiss into Robbe’s hair.

‘How much of that did you hear?’ Robbe whispered.

‘Enough.’

Tears continued to pool in Robbe’s eyes. He took deep breaths, safely surrounded by Sander. Robbe was always aware of what had happened to him and his family. But that was the first time he had said it out loud. The first time he knew how it made him feel.


End file.
